


Second Time

by Julieshadow



Series: Each Time Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Punishment, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks since Jensen took control of Jared and punished him and Jared wants it again. Jensen however, seems obviously to this, so Jared takes it upon himself to earn punishment; but will things go too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared is frustrated to all hells. And not in a ‘blue balls I need to have sex now’ way, but more like an itch he needs scratched and can’t reach it himself frustrated.

It’s been two weeks since Jensen bound him, gagged him, and punished him. Jared had loved it. He thinks Jensen did too, but all Jensen has been doing since is vanilla, nice and easy love-making, which is good, any sex with Jensen is great, but Jared wants more.

The rational thing to do would be sit Jensen down and tell him, but Jared wants the same as last time: he wants to be punished for misbehaving and nothing he has done so far has been enough to earn him that from Jensen.

As he heads back on set, he formulates an idea in his head and smiles as he thinks of the results if his plan works.

+++

Jensen was pissed. He was behind the camera, watching as Jared prepared for his scene with Liane. (deleted the 2nd ‘he’s pissed’) It was bad enough that the scene called for Sam to kiss Amelia but Jared was flirting with Liane as they waited for the cameras to get into position. 

Jensen had nothing against Liane. She was a really nice person and a good actress but he could clearly see the delight in her eyes at the small touches and brushes Jared was giving her. Jensen’s not stupid he knew in his heart Jared had no interest in Liane, not like ‘that’ anyway, and he knew what Jared was doing.

After their first time playing, Jensen had wanted to give Jared time to think about everything and he had hoped his boyfriend would ask him if he wanted to do it again. Obviously Jared did, but Jensen did not appreciate the way Jared was going about it.

Jensen was brought out of his thoughts as the director yelled ‘action’. He watched as they exchanged dialogue and then shared the kiss. After what seemed like forever, the director yelled, “That’s a wrap, good job guys.”

Jensen sighed as he made his way towards Jared and saw the younger man glance up at him. He was about to let Jared know that he got his way and there would be a punishment that night when he heard what Jared was saying to Liane.

“Maybe you should come back to my trailer and we can work on the scene for tomorrow,” Jared said as he smiled down at Liane. 

And that was it. All rational thought fled Jensen’s head/brain as his possessive side surfaced. 

“Sorry Liane, but Jared seems to have forgotten we have an appointment we need to get to. He’ll have to meet you Monday to rehearse, sorry,” Jensen said, placing a hand on Jared’s lower back and ushering him forward.

“Oh, okay, no problem. I’ll see you both Monday,” Liane replied with a smile.

Jared walked beside Jensen as he headed towards the car, a smile on his face.

“Jen, I need to change out of Sam and maybe grab a shower,” Jared said as if nothing had just happened.

“No. We are going home; you can return the clothes Monday,” Jensen gritted out as he pushed Jared into the waiting car.

+++

The car ride home had been in silence. As soon as they pulled up outside the house, Jensen had gotten out, saying a quick goodbye to Cliff, and gone straight into the house.

Jared also gave Cliff a quick goodbye before he followed Jensen inside. As soon as he shut the front door, he was pushed up against it with Jensen pressed up against him.

“I want you upstairs, naked with the cuffs on. I want you to have the gag, lube and ball on the bedside cabinet and I want you lying on your back on the bed when I get there,” Jensen stated firmly against his ear before standing back and releasing him.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied before quickly heading up the stairs to the bedroom.

It only took Jared a few minutes to do as Jensen had asked. He was now lying on the bed, waiting for Jensen. He took a deep breath as his stomach fluttered with anticipation.

It didn’t take long before he heard Jensen’s footsteps on the staircase.

+++

Jensen was pleased when he arrived in to find that Jared had followed every instruction. He approached the bed slowly and started fastening each of his lover’s limbs to the bedposts. He then picked up the ball gag and placed it between Jared’s delicious lips before securing it at the back of his head.

Jensen moved away from the bed and grabbed sweatpants from his dresser, moving into the bathroom to get changed He was still a little pissed at Jared and he needed to calm that slightly. A little bit of being pissed would be okay for a scene but he didn’t want to lose control of himself. Once he was happy with his mood, he left the bathroom and stopped at the closet to grab one more additional item before going back over to Jared.

Surveying his lover, he was happy to see him half hard. Jensen took the safety ball from the cabinet and placed it in Jared’s hand, making sure his boyfriend had a firm grip on it.

“Flirting with a guest star, Jay? That was your plan to get me jealous? Make me punish you?” Jensen demanded as he moved onto the bed, kneeling beside Jared. 

He stroked Jared once, eliciting a moan from the younger man before he started rolling his balls in his hand.

“The small touches you were giving her. I counted nine but I’m sure I missed one so we’ll call it ten for that offense, and we’ll add five for using poor Liane in your quest to make me jealous,” Jensen continued as he used his left palm to push Jared’s now fully erect member flat against his stomach.

“That’s fifteen, Jay, but we’ll just do eight for now,” Jensen informed his boyfriend as he brought down his right hand hard, spanking Jared’s balls.

Jared whimpered as the first stroke landed. Jensen glanced quickly Jared’s hand to make sure his lover still had the ball in it before he brought down his own hand a second time.

Jensen continued with hard steady strikes as Jared whimpered and bucked beneath him. He could tell that his lover still liked this by the rock-hard member beneath his palm. Jensen spanked extra hard on the last one, causing Jared to yell behind the gag, before moving off the bed.

He grabbed the lube from the cabinet and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, replacing the lid on the lube and returning it to the bedside table. Jensen rubbed his hands together, spreading the lube between his hands and then retook his position beside Jared.

“You were so desperate for it, Jay, that you used an innocent girl’s affection for you to make me jealous. I don’t think that’s fair, do you?” Jensen asked as he slowly worked Jared’s erection, covering every inch of it in the warmed lube.

Jensen could feel Jared writhing beneath him. When he looked at his lover, he couldn’t miss the little beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. He could tell Jared was close, so he abruptly stopped and stood back up from the bed.

Jared whimpered and whined at the movement, brought a satisfied smile to Jensen’s face. Jared’s eyes went wide as he saw Jensen remove a cock ring from his sweatpants pocket. Jensen made quick work of securing the ring around Jared’s aching shaft and then grabbed the lube and retook his place on the bed.

“I don’t think you deserve to come, babe. I mean, we have had the conversation about teasing before and just because it was Liane and not me that you were teasing doesn’t mean you should be punished any less for it,” Jensen said, grinning as Jared whined even more.

Jensen liberally added more lube to his hands and began to slowly stroke Jared again, squeezing tight but oh so slowly, moving up and down his lover’s shaft. He then gave extra attention to the head of Jared’s member, sliding his thumb over and back across the slit slowly and gently circling just under the tip before he resumed stroking Jared up and down.

Jared was a mess under him. Tears were streaking down the sides of his eyes. Sweat was pouring from the younger man and his writhing and moaning was sexier than any porn star. Jensen continued his ministrations, changing between fast and painstakingly slow strokes, giving attention to the head and then dipping his tongue in and out of the slit.

After what must have felt like an eternity to his younger lover, Jensen stopped and surveyed his work. Jared’s member was dark purple and his balls were swollen and also a nice red and purple mixture.

“Now I do believe we have seven more strokes left,” Jensen told him with a smile.

Jared was shaking with anticipation; his erection was harder than Jensen had ever thought possible and Jared was whimpering again. He quickly glanced at the ball before he began.

Jensen focused his full attention on Jared’s beautifully swollen balls as he started landing the strokes. He didn’t want to drag this out too much longer as he could find his own need for release pushing forward.

He quickly landed the seven hard steady strokes as Jared screamed and bucked beneath him, not letting up until he was finished. He knelt back and admired his handiwork before looking up at Jared.

Jensen went deathly pale as he took in the sight in front of him. 

The ball was no longer in Jared’s hand and his boyfriend’s eyes were red-rimmed with tears flowing from them. He jumped straight off the bed and moved to Jared’s head.

“Oh God, Jay!” Jensen yelled as he undid the ball gag to try and hear what Jared hadn’t been able to tell him. As soon the gag was out and he had thrown it across the room, Jensen’s heart broke as he heard what Jared was saying.

“Red! Please, Jensen! Red!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared’s balls felt like they were on fire. He needed to come so badly that it was beyond painful. He was sobbing and only vaguely heard Jensen speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Jensen… please...I need... ahh!” Jared tried to express his need for release but in his haze, he couldn’t get the words out.

“I’m so sorry, Jay... I’ll have you free in a minute… I’m sorry, baby,” Jensen replied, and Jared could feel the cuffs being detached from the bedposts.

As soon as his hand was free, Jared went straight for the cock ring that kept him from unloading. He tried to take it off but failed. Suddenly, Jensen grabbed his wrist and started to remove the cock ring using the safety quick release.

“I’ve got it, Jay… it’s okay…God, I’m so sorry,” Jensen soothed; Jared could hear the regret and desperation in his voice.

Jared hated how guilty and upset Jensen sounded, but right now he needed to relieve the pressure he was feeling. As soon as the offending ring was removed, he grabbed his penis and with a couple of strokes he was shooting ropes of cum all over his hand and onto his well-toned torso.

Finally, after getting the pressure released he felt somewhat coherent again. Jensen was still trying to soothe him, apologising, and suddenly a wave of guilt and embarrassment hit Jared. God, he was such a let-down to Jensen and it was because of him that his lover was so upset.

“Jen, oh God I’m sorry… I tried…I did… I just couldn’t... it… it was too much...” Jared began. Fresh tears of shame gathered in his eyes.

“Jesus, Jay, you have nothing to be sorry for! I hurt you… I didn’t see you had dropped the ball! I should have been paying closer attention! Are you alright?” Jensen replied, and the anger at himself and the worry for Jared were evident in his voice.

“Jen, please don’t. I practically begged you for this. I’m the one who ruined everything by using the stupid safe signal! Please, this is all my fault,” Jared said, turning his head away from the older man.

“Jay, please look at me?” Jensen asked as he turned his younger lover’s head back toward himself and enveloped Jared in his arms.

Jared welcomed the comfort and let Jensen wrap him up in his arms. He couldn’t deal with the situation at the moment. 

“Jen, I’m tired… can we talk about this later… please?” 

“Okay, I’ll let you get some rest. We can talk later,” Jensen agreed.

“Stay? Please?” Jared asked, feeling like a child for asking and adding to his own disappointment in himself.

Jensen tightened his embrace and settled down on the bed. After a few minutes, he felt Jared relax in his hold. He doubted his boyfriend was actually asleep but realised he also needed to gather his own thoughts. Jensen rested his head gently on top of Jared’s and closed his eyes.

+++

Jensen stayed beside Jared with his arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend. He knew he was not going to get any rest and he needed to figure out how to fix what had just happened.

Jared, he decided, was feeling ashamed and probably embarrassed by what had transpired. Now that Jensen had reeled in his emotions somewhat, he realised that he had reacted in the wrong way. 

They were both new to this, but he had spent hours researching before they had done anything in the realm of Dom/sub. Jensen now realised his mistake: they had never properly discussed hard limits or the use of safe words. He was feeling guilty because he didn’t see Jared drop the ball, but a proper Dom should have ended the scene and taken control, reassured and cared for his sub. Instead, he had panicked and made things worse.

Jensen knew he could fix this, but it needed to be away from the bedroom. They really needed to sit down and talk about everything. Jensen gently shifted position and started to softly nudge Jared awake.

“Jay, baby can you wake up please?” Jensen asked quietly.

“Hmmm… Jen?” Jared sleepily replied.

“Yeah, Jay. I’m going to go make some coffee, can you meet me in the living room?” Jensen continued, still in a gentle whisper.

“Sure, give me a few minutes, ‘k?” 

“Okay, I’ll be downstairs,” Jensen supplied, placing a kiss to his lover’s head and heading downstairs.

+++

Jared arrived in the living room to find Jensen sitting on the couch and two cups of coffee on the small glass coffee table.

“Hey,” Jared offered as he entered.

“Hey, Jay, how you feeling?” Jensen asked, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I… umm… I’m sorry about earlier… fo-“

“No, Jay, stop right there. I want you to sit down and I need to explain a few things to you. Please?” Jensen stated, gesturing to the spot beside him on the couch.

Jared rubbed the back of his neck as he moved to sit beside his boyfriend. Jensen passed him his coffee when Jared was seated.

“Jay, I spent a lot of time looking into this lifestyle before we tried anything, and to be honest I think we both jumped into it a little too eagerly,” Jensen began.

“But Jen-“

“No wait, please just hear me out?” 

Jared nodded and took a sip of his beverage as Jensen continued.

“We should have sat down and discussed this first. We needed to talk about our limits, but more importantly, safe words. Both of us are new to this, so we need to learn what each other likes and dislikes. You are the one in a more vulnerable position; therefore, you need a safe word in case things are getting to be too much for you or if you don’t like something. It is not a sign of weakness and using it would never make me disappointed in you. It would be worse if you didn’t use it.” 

Jensen studied Jared’s reactions as he continued.

“I should have been paying better attention to you and I panicked when I realised I hadn’t seen you dropping the ball, that was my mistake. I want us to talk things through before we try anything else,” Jensen told him as he reached out and took his lover’s hand in his own.

“So… we can still do this? You’re not mad?” Jared wondered, and the tension seemed to leave him.

“If that’s what you want. But we need to really talk about things first limits and what scenes are going to entail that kind of thing, okay?” Jensen asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jared agreed, giving Jensen’s hand a firm squeeze. 

“Do you want to tell me why you used the safe word? Did I h… hurt you?” Jensen asked and Jared could hear the worry start to creep back into his lover’s voice.

“When you spanked my balls, it hurt, but in a good way. I really liked it, it wasn’t that; it was the need to cum… it… it just got to be too much. I needed to come so bad it was starting to become painful and then… I don’t know, I just… I just got… I-“ Jared trailed off.

“Okay, so you liked what we did? It was the orgasm denial? You didn’t like that?” Jensen inquired.

“I didn’t like the cock ring,” Jared supplied.

Jensen smiled at that, and knew they could work from there.

“Alright how about we go through our likes and dislikes and go from there. We can spend the next few days talking everything through before we try anything again,” Jensen stated.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jared reached over and kissed Jensen’s lips, relief flooding him that they could do it again.

“I’ll go brew some more coffee,” Jensen said, needing to get his arousal in check before it became a full-blown erection.

“Or… we could take care of you… You know, the vanilla way, and continue this conversation tomorrow?” Jared suggested with a grin. 

“Now THAT sounds like a plan,” Jensen replied as he attacked Jared’s lips, pushing the younger man back on the couch.

Jensen was happy with the outcome. Maybe the third time would be so much better, now that they would have everything out in the open.

The End.


End file.
